


New Normal

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: Starkbucks [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Cuties, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Nipple Play, Romance, Tony Stark Tries To Be A Better Person, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Steve comes back to try to patch things up with Tony. Follows part one of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been several months since... they broke up. Because that's what they did, right? Steve still isn't sure. He feels like they had never talked about their relationship status enough for him to be sure they had even officially had one. Although he feels like it, because that would explain the pain in his chest every time he even thinks about Tony.

`Since you haven't tried to track me down, I figured we could skip the burner. So yeah, this is my new number.`

`Why would I try to track you down? I think you made yourself perfectly clear during our last little 3-way tête-à-tête.`

`Because you believe I'm a criminal helping another criminal to hide from the law? I just didn't wanna assume to have a grasp on your understanding of justice anymore.`

`Well, you are. But if you remember, I let that go before I showed up in Siberia. Everything that happened between us after that had nothing to do with Captain America, War Criminal, and everything to do with Steve Rogers, two-faced asshole.`

`Two faced? Can I get some clarification/explanation on that?`

`You knew he killed my mom and you never said a word.`

`HE didn't do anything. Someone else used his body to kill your parents. Knowing what killed them doesn't bring them back nor does it help you deal with their death in any way. Or at least that's what I thought. I get why that was a mistake now and I'm sorry I did that to you. I honestly thought it would be the best thing to do.`

`Yeah. You fucked up. Glad we can both recognize that.`   
`What the hell do you want, Steve?`

`I wanna know what I have to do for us to be... friends again?`

Tony just stares at his screen for a long, long minute, then groans and rubs his face.   
`Define 'friends'.`

`Being close to you? I don't even know if 'friends' is the right word, I just... I miss you.`

An even longer pause.  
`So you mean like we were right before Nigeria?`

`I didn't expect that to even be on the table.`

`I'm not saying it is, I'm just trying to figure out what you mean.`

`I just want you, Tony. I'll take whatever you're willing to give me and I'm willing to do a lot to make up for the pain I've caused you.`

`I don't see why. You've still got Golden Boy, right?`

`Got? He's not an item that I could own.`

`Semantics? Really? Okay, I'll rephrase. We both know he's all you ever wanted, so if he's still with you, why are you bothering with this? I was a stand-in at best.`

`Bucky was, is and forever will be incredibly important. The same goes for you. You're a different person, my feelings for you don't have anything to do with Bucky.`

`I really hate you sometimes.`   
`I miss you too.`

`I still can't imagine ever hating you.`

`Of course you can't. That's one of the things that gets on my nerves.`

` :( `   
`I'm sorry?`

`Don't apologize for being perfect. Where are you?`

Steve has the decency to blush a little.   
`Nearby?`  
He clears his throat, even though Tony can't hear him. Yet.

`I'm not going to forgive you over text message. Even I'm too old-fashioned for that.`

_Okay, you can do this, Rogers._ Steve steps into the view of one of the cameras of the new Avengers HQ and waves awkwardly.

Tony's attention darts over to the movement on one of his monitors and he rolls his eyes. `Still walking that thin line between bold and stupid, huh?`

Steve grins crookedly at the camera.  
`Any chance you know a place I could take you out for dinner to?`

`Are you seriously asking me on a date right now?`

`I was hoping you'd call it that... yes?`

`Bold, Rogers, even for you.`

`Are you going to make me beg? Because I will.`

`Oh god, don't tempt me.`

Steve's grin at the camera shifts and he bites his bottom lip.  
`Are you sure?`

`Hmm. Well, if you're good, maybe it'll be part of how you make it up to me. Later.`

Against his better judgement--that is to say, his pride--Tony gets up and heads out of the building.

Steve retreats into the woods he came out of just enough to make sure their reunion doesn't get interrupted by anyone who recognises him. When he sees Tony, his heart skips a beat.

"Hey."

He's rarely been so grateful for his ability to conceal and compartmentalize his feelings, and he comes off as fairly neutral. "Hey? That's all I get?"

Chuckling, Steve shakes his head. "I'm just getting started." His face turns serious and Captain America beds a knee in front of Tony. "I'm sorry."

"Oh good lord," Tony says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, although not-so-deep-down he's definitely liking the view. "Get up. You're embarrassing both of us."

He opens his mouth to argue with that but decides against it and just does as he's told. "Am I... May I touch you?"

"Only if you promise to quit being such a boy scout about it." The corner of his lips are tugging into a bit of an amused smirk.

Steve laughs at that and moves closer. "I feel like I've proven myself not to be _that_ pure but I can definitely try harder." His hands find Tony's hip and neck with a gentle touch, pulling their bodies together before kissing him. Surprisingly hard. He just can't help himself, there's too much pent up want and need inside of him.

 _Jesus_. He'd given up all hope, or at least all conscious thought, of feeling this ever again. And as much as he still wants to be pissed, to hate Steve for really no other reason than what _feels_ like choosing Bucky over him, he can't help but give in entirely. Tony wraps his arms around Steve's neck and his hands curl tightly in the taller man's shirt as they kiss.

The way Tony opens up to him only causes Steve to pour himself into the kiss even more. He moans softly and tightens his grip, taking every last inch of Tony's lips and mouth that's offered.

The natural order they'd found with each other so many months ago reasserts itself like it's only been a day. Tony surrenders to Steve's care, lets the other man love him enough for the both of them, and when he finally pulls back he feels like an entirely different person. "I really hate you sometimes," he says, breathless, full of affection, and with a small laugh.

Steve swallows and with a soft smile he gets up the courage to say what he should have said months ago. "I love you, Tony."

Suddenly he's a deer in the headlights, staring wide-eyed and swallowing thickly. "You... you... love me?"

"Yes. And I know you deserve better than what I have to offer and I don't deserve any of your affection after what happened but I don't care. Maybe I'm not a good man anymore, maybe I never have been. Doesn't matter." He cups Tony's face and kisses his forehead.

He draws his hands back over Steve's shoulders, pressing them to his chest, one over his heart. His gaze turns soft, equally loving. "Self-deprecation isn't a good look on you, Rogers. Plus, that's sorta my thing. Just... just shut up and love me, okay?"

"Deal." Beaming, Steve leans in for another deep kiss, just enjoying to feel his connection to Tony again.


	2. Chapter 2

A work call managed to pull Tony off of Steve's lap for the first time in half an hour, and it isn't until he hangs up that he comes down at all from the endless kissing and touching. He's smiling as he brings a glass of water out to Steve, his own in his other hand, but after a moment of affectionately studying the other man's features, the smile fades and he feels himself completely sober up. It's not a good feeling.

Steve frowns softly, not dropping his own smile though. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"Is Bucky straight?" Tony entirely sidesteps the question.

Arching an eyebrow, Steve wonders what's going on but answers truthfully. "I don't know. Why are you asking?"

He puts on a small, sort of defeated, smile and sits down beside Steve. "Because if he isn't, I don't get why you're here."

"Tony..." Steve wraps his arm around him. "What is it that you wanna hear? Why is this... Loving him doesn't make my love for you less valid."

"Coming from you, I actually believe that. But it still..." Tony rubs his forehead and tries to put his thoughts in order. "Are you with him, too? Should I get comfortable with the whole non-monogamy thing?"

"With him? No. I just found him again, I'm just glad he's part of my life. I'm not going to bother him with my intimate wishes." Plus, there's no way that would work, right?

"And when you haven't 'just found him again'? When he's been around for months? When he accidentally sees us kissing for the first time and realizes he's jealous? How's that gonna go, Steve? Because I was fine with you settling for me, but if we're just doing this until he decides he wants you, I'd like to know. I'd like to be ready for it." It’s so genuine, it would scare him if he were really paying attention to his own feelings right now. He’s good to just enjoy things while they last, he’s good with getting second place, just so long as he knows that’s where he stands.

Steve shakes his head. "Why are you so sure he'll ever return my feelings and become a problem?"

"Because he's not _that_ dumb. Those beautiful blue eyes, a hand on his jaw or the side of his neck, that voice which is somehow simultaneously the sexiest and most comforting voice I've ever heard. You tell someone how you feel with all of that and there's no way he wouldn't return your feelings."

The beauty, love and affection in those words take Steve's breath away for a moment but he manages to focus again. "How can you feel that way about me but somehow doubt you'd be just as capable of giving and receiving love?"

Tony rolls his eyes, but it's an affectionate sort of thing coming from him. A silent admittance that he can't actually argue with that. "I... a lot of reasons. But I feel like you're dodging my questions."

"What if you're wrong? What if he's straight. Or only loves me like a brother?" He shakes his head. "Me wanting something is not worth risking what I already have with him."

"And what if he comes to you, wanting that? I'm not gonna end this no matter what you say, I just..." _I just wanna hear you admit it._ Tony sighs. "If you tell me now, it's gonna save me a lot of heart break later."

"Tell you what, Tony?" _Are you really that masochistic?_

He shakes his head and goes quiet. "Nevermind. I'm sorry. You love me and that's more than enough."

Steve sighs again. "I love him. And I love you. That's all I have here."

"It doesn't bother me that you love him, you believe me about that, right? I know all about what it's like to love more than one person at the same time."

"I know that's not a problem. But I can't..." He cuts off. This is a completely useless conversation. He can't date two people even if he were to risk it.

Tony glances at Steve and then away as he asks, almost bashfully, "Will you spend the night tonight?"

Steve beams. "I'd love to!" He pulls Tony close and kisses the tip of his nose.

Just like that, he's melting again, melancholy giving way to a loving smile. "Then tomorrow we can pick out someplace for me to buy for you two where you're not risking catching someone's attention."

"Us two? You're really committed to this whole 'I don't care' thing, aren't you?" He chuckles.

He smiles and shrugs. "Loving someone means taking care of the people they care about, and since you're both wanted men, you both need a safe house."

Steve lets out another sigh but this time it's a happy one. "I love you, too, Tony. Now come here so I can kiss you some more."

"Mm-mm, not here." He's starting to grin again. "We're going to bed and really show each other how much we missed each other."

"Are we?" Steve grins and almost challengingly raises an eyebrow.

Tony stands and glances back with a smirk and a shrug before heading towards his bedroom, shedding his shirt as he goes.

Yeah, there's really no arguing with that. Especially because Steve still feels like he should do more and try harder to redeem himself. So he gets up and follows Tony, taking off his own tee as well.

Once they're inside he closes the door and gestures for Steve to get in bed first. His expression is cocky and there's definitely a plan brewing behind his eyes.

Steve laughs softly and lays down after also getting his socks and shoes off.

Tony strips down to nothing but his boxers, his eyes fixed on Steve the entire time, and then climbs over the other man, straddling his hips and running rough hands over his chest.

"So, you said something about making it up to me?"

"Yeah, that sounds familiar." Steve grins, brushing his fingertips over Tony's shoulders and down his arms. "How would you like me to do it?"

"Well, you don't have to _do_ anything," he says smoothly. "You just have to relax and let me, mmm... _explore_. Think you can do that for me, Cap?"

"Explore?" He has to admit those words make him blush a little. But Steve nods. "Okay. Can I keep touching you?"

"Please." Tony leans down now, their bare chests pushed together, his lips grazing over Steve's neck in little kisses before licks and bites down softly. He's already getting hard, just from being this close and intimate with Steve again.

Steve moans, blushing even more at the arousal he can feel pulsing through his body from what they're doing. "F-feels good."

With a grin, Tony soon ventures further down, kissing his way to Steve's collar bone, over his chest, finally coming to a stop when he laps over one of Steve's nipples and sucks it into his mouth. He looks up as he makes first contact, wanting to savor his boyfriend's pleasure.

It's like there's a direct connection between Steve's nipples and his cock. Because the moan that spills from his lips is an entirely new sound.

That's perfect and Tony can't help but grin around the bit of flesh he's got. After a moment, he moves to the other one and uses his hand to continue giving attention to the first. Without breaking that contact, he adjusts his lower half, moving from straddling Steve to kneeling between his legs and pushing against him.

It's really overwhelming how good all of that feels and how aroused it gets him. Steve is barely able to stay coherent, clinging to Tony with his pupils blown and his lips parted from moaning.

Part of him hopes Steve will always be this _virginal_ , but he sure as hell isn't gonna do anything to keep it that way. He moves his hand down, fingertips ghosting and nails scraping the flesh of his ribs and stomach until finally reaching his goal and taking Steve's length strongly in hand.

If he had been flustered before, now Steve is bright red. He gasps and takes a sharp breath that gets paired with a helpless whimper. "T-Tony..."

"You're gorgeous," he murmurs against Steve's skin. His attention with his mouth intensifies, a distraction while he gets the other man's pants open and his hand inside.

Steve whines, wrapping his arms around Tony and clinging to him. He's starting to feel too overwhelmed but in all the right ways.

"Sounds like you missed me almost as much as I missed you," he says with a grin, and then slowly he starts trailing kisses downward again. He withdraws his hand and takes Steve's waistband in both hands to tug down his jeans and boxers as he moves south.

"I did..." Steve breathes against the skin of Tony's neck. "So much." He bites his lip at feeling more and more exposed but he manages to get up the courage to move his hands down to Tony's backside, groping slightly.

"Well, I'm about to make sure you get downright _hooked_." Tony pulls up and strips Steve entirely of the rest of his clothing, and the hungry look in his eyes is unmissable.

"Should I be worried in some way?" Steve manages to tease softly.

"Worried? Mmm, maybe," he says with a grin and a lick of his lips.


End file.
